My Crush
by pccm226
Summary: He met him at high-school and immediately fell in love with the most popular and handsome boy of the school. He has a crush on him secretly. Many years later, he met him again. His crush has become a successful lawyer but he hasn t had good luck in life and ends working in a kindergarten, full of noisy kids. He never imagined that he would meet his crush in a place like that...


**MY CRUSH**

 **By** **Wklove**

 **Description:** He met him at high-school and immediately fell in love with the most popular and handsome boy of the school. He has a crush on him secretly. Many years later, he met him again. His crush has become a successful lawyer but he hasn´t had good luck in life and ends working in a kindergarten, full of noisy kids. He never imagined that he would meet his crush in a place like that. Can he make his crush fall in love with him too this time?

 **CHAPTER ONE**

To be honest almost the ninety five per cent of the children were wonderful but the other five per cent made Kyuhyun think and reflect about how much his life and his career have changed these last weeks.

"Mr. Cho, Minho hit me!"

A noisy voice broke Kyuhyun´s thoughts all of a sudden. He focused on the little boy who was grabbing his jeans.

 _Oh No! Not you again!_ Kyuhyun exclaimed internally. It was the fifth time today that Taemin accused Minho for hitting him. The kid was very troublesome **.** He liked to play and fight with Minho all the time but the one who hit first was him and not Minho. The latter just defended himself from the little kid who had an angelic face but was very evil. This kid was driving him crazy lately.

"Where did Minho hit you this time, Taemin?" – Kyuhyun said a little bit pissed off.

"In my stomach, Mr. Cho"

Kyuhyun sighed deeply trying to count to ten for not losing his patience once again with Taemin.

"Ok, go to play now …I will talk to Minho right now" – he said to comfort the kid. He should be nice to him because Taemin´s parents were very conflicted since they were very rich.

When Siwon saw Taemin ran towards the playground, he got close to Minho and talked to him. For a strange reason, he liked that kid. He was very smart and obedient. He knew that Taemin always provoked him.

"What happened with Taemin this time, Minho-ah?"

The kid looked at him with frustration.

"Taemin always provokes me, Mr. Cho. He never leaves me in peace. I play with him but he always hits me first and laughs at me. When I stay away from him, he finds me and provokes me. This time he pushed me on the floor so I had to stop him punching his stomach…but just softly. He is annoying!" – Minho explained.

Kyuhyun already knew the situation. That boy was driving everybody crazy in the kindergarten.

 _Probably I would also have punched that boy!_

He would talk to his sister, who was the owner and Director of the place, to punish that annoying boy and talk to his parents.

"I know…but don´t use your force again with him…no more violence, understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Cho"

Kyuhyun thinks he needs to talk to his sister about Taemin. The boy is causing too much trouble not only to Minho but also to him and his assistant. Kyuhyun leaves his assistant Sully, a girl of sixteen years old, with the kids and he goes to his sister´s office. He needed to call Taemin´s parents again but he needed her help this time.

It was already late. Kyuhyun hadn´t realized that it was time for the parents come for their children, that´s why he saw many parents around the hall and entry.

When he was walking to his sister´s office, he saw a tall man arguing with the receptionist Jane. All he could see was his back, and a very broad and muscular one even through the expensive suit that the man was wearing.

Kyuhyun felt pity for the man because he knew that Jane loved to torture people all the time. She was always in a bad mood that´s why he only greeted her and never talked to her during the time he was working in the kindergarten.

Suddenly his heart stopped working when he walked some steps closer and could see the man better from a close distance.

 _What the fuck! It can´t be!…No way! Why here?_

His heart was skipping a beat when he realized that the man was an adult version of his crush from secondary, Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun had fallen in love with Siwon the first time he set his eyes on him on Secondary School. The handsome boy had been his first and only love at that place. He felt shivers down his spine every time he crossed with him on the school halls. The problem was that Siwon never realized about his unconditional love.

Siwon was the most popular boy at school. The most handsome and the best athlete who won several competitions and medals. Everybody admired him, girls and boys who drooled over him all the time.

Kyuhyun knew he would never have a chance with him. There was no comparison between them. He knew it but he couldn't command his heart that continued loving the boy more and more every day.

Kyuhyun still remembers the day he met him…it turned into a very embarrassing episode in his life.

 **Flashback**

 _Kyuhyun was holding a lunch tray and searching for a free place to sit at the school cafeteria. All the students were looking at him as a weird bug with disgusting eyes. He felt really terrified with those gazes…so much that he felt his legs shaking and his heart skipping a beat with fear. Those students always rejected him in classes._

 _What was wrong with him, really?_

 _Almost all the students there, were very rich and only wore expensive clothes from designers._

 _He saw the tables with groups of girls who looked like models looking at him with sarcastic gazes. Other tables full of sportboys who also dressed in expensive clothes._

 _He was trapped and felt out of place with his plain appearance._

 _He sighed deeply and walked slowly trying to search a friendly face among the noisy crowd._

 _He couldn´t imagine if the whole year at school were like this…he wouldn´t be able to bear it._

 _Even the nerds were watching him like an enemy so he declined the idea of going there to have lunch._

 _When he was about to get rid of his lunch tray and go to hide in a locker, he saw one of his classmates from the video games club called Changmin who was shaking his hand in order to make Kyuhyun see him. He was smiling widely as if he were too happy of seeing him. That boy was also weird, very thin, tall and with brackets in his teeth. Kyuhyun didn´t want to sit by him but he couldn´t do anything else to avoid him because after all he was the only nice boy in the school who showed him a smile and also he shared the same passion for the video games than him._

 _He smiled at Changmin reluctantly and walked towards him. He sat by him and shared their lunch. Kyuhyun was in silence while Changmin talked and talked about nonsense._

 _Kyuhyun let his mind go somewhere else while Changmin talked about different things. The truth, he was not paying attention on the talkative boy._

 _Suddenly he focused on a table full of athletes older than him, maybe from the last year who were talking and laughing happily. Kyuhyun could identify almost all of them from the soccer and baseball clubs. All of them were very tall and had muscular bodies. All of them very rich and handsome._

 _But one of them caught his attention completely. He knew that athletes were popular but a little bit brainless…but something in this boy made him feel butterflies in his stomach. It was a weird feeling that he couldn´t describe with words. He just felt it especially when he saw those beautiful and big eyes. For a moment he stopped breathing and his gaze stuck in that handsome boy. He hadn´t realized that he couldn´t avert his eyes from him._

 _The fear took over his body when he realized that he had watched that boy for long minutes. What would his parents say if they knew that he was interested in boys instead of girls all of a sudden?_

" _Who are you looking at?" – Changmin asked realizing that Kyuhyun hadn´t paid attention on him._

 _Kyuhyun startled and felt his cheeks blush. Had Changmin realized that he was staring at the handsome athlete?_

" _Oh…nobody in particular"_

" _Well…do you see those athletes in front of us? – Changmin asked._

 _Of course, Kyuhyun had seen them, especially one of them! He felt guilty and just nodded without showing too much evidence._

" _They are the most popular guys in the school. Their families are very rich and powerful. All of them are brainless, except for the tall boy with black hair…the most handsome of them, his name is Choi Siwon. Do you see him, Kyuhyun?"_

 _Kyuhyun nodded again…he had been watching him for long minutes!_

" _He is very smart, a genius in all the subjects…Wow…how I wish I could be like him… - Changmin sighed and then added - and he is dating one of the most beautiful girls from school, her name is Liu. But recently I heard rumors that he broke with her all of a sudden. Can you believe it? She is so hot and has a great body…"_

 _Kyuhyun couldn´t process all of that information. Suddenly he felt very interested in that boy. And he felt a little bit jealous of that girl Liu who was able to date him. How would he feel dating with a boy like that?_

 _Kyuhyun focused on the handsome boy once more imagining how lucky he would be if he had the chance to date with him._

 _And suddenly it happened. Siwon lifted his gaze and met Kyuhyun´s eyes. Of course, Kyuhyun stopped breathing and his body started to shake uncontrollably. He was behaving like a clumsy boy but he couldn´t help it because those eyes were too enigmatic and captivating. Even though he was nervous like hell, he couldn´t avert his eyes from Siwon._

 _Then he was about to collapse when Siwon smiled at him sweetly showing deep beautiful dimples._

 _A warm feeling took over his body and without realizing he was smiling at Siwon back._

 _And from that moment on, Kyuhyun developed a strong and deep love for Siwon secretly that lasted for years. Even though they hadn´t talked much during those years, his crush on Siwon continued even after Siwon graduated and went to College._

 **End of the Flashback**

Yes, it was definitely him, Choi Siwon in person. After nine years, he had to face him for the first time. All of this time had only made Siwon even more handsome…not only handsome but the sexiest and hottest man in the world! He looked like an adult version of the boy who was his crush for years and even now he still was. He was perfectly dressed with an elegant suit and combed with style.

Gosh! Just looking at him closer made his feelings reborn for the handsome man in front of him.

The same captivating eyes that let him out of breath all the time…

Even his body looked perfect and well treated…

 _Shit! But why I have to meet him in a place like this all of sudden? Why?_

An anguish feeling took over his mind. Siwon was out of his league…there was comparison between them…

 _Why do I have to meet him in my worst moment?_

"What else do you want from me? – Siwon asked still arguing with Jane – I have told you that my sister Jiwon called to tell you that I was going to pick up Minho today. She is in a very important business meeting and she asked me to come for him. I have already gave you my ID card!"

Kyuhyun didn´t know if he should intervene in the situation or not. He felt mortified but preferred hiding in a corner, still listening to the conversation.

He could see how much pleasure Jane was having mortifying Siwon. That was her specialty…torturing people, even Kyuhyun could see her smirking.

"I´m sorry, Mr. Choi but your picture doesn´t look like you" – Jane said making Siwon lose his patience.

"Please, my sister will not end her business meeting on time for coming for Minho. Call her and she will identify me by phone" – Siwon said with frustration.

"I´m sorry. No phone calls. She needs to be here in person" – the annoying receptionist said.

Now it was time to intervene. Kyuhyun couldn´t be silent anymore. Something told him that he needed to help Siwon or otherwise his favorite student Minho would stay in the kindergarten till late. Minho? Wow…he never imagined that Minho would be related to his crush…

He got close to the reception again and lifted his hand a little bit.

"I can verify who he is" – Kyuhyun whispered after breathing deeply in order to not stutter in front of his crush.

Siwon turned around and met Kyuhyun´s eyes. He looked at him in a way that he had met him somewhere before but he couldn´t remember when or where.

"We went to Secondary school together" – Kyuhyun added. He was extremely nervous. His body was shaking and his hands sweating even like that he felt the courage to face him.

"Ohhh" – Siwon exclaimed lifting his eyebrows in confusion. Yes, he remembered now.

Kyuhyun felt his cheeks burning but continued:

"Probably you don´t remember me but we bumped into each other at the school hall and cafeteria some couple of times"

"Of course, I remember you!" – Siwon blurted out.

 _Yes, you sure remember me, buddy…_ Kyuhyun thought in an ironic way. He didn´t buy that. How could the most popular and handsome boy remember a nerd like him who never stood out at school? They never exchanged more than two or three words during those years…

"Cho Kyuhyun, right?" – Siwon asked all of a sudden making Kyuhyun feel goosebumps all over his skin.

He felt like fainting and his heart started to beat like crazy with happiness but soon he changed his expression when he realized that he was wearing his identification card on his blue apron and probably Siwon had read it from there… _how stupid I am!_

He averted his eyes from Siwon and focused on Jane.

"I have met him for years" – Kyhyun said to Jane who was looking at him with a disgusting gaze.

"Sorry but I can´t prove that" – she said with an annoying tone.

Kyuhyun was already losing his patience and all he wanted was to yell at that woman but he declined the idea because he didn´t want to lose his job there and surely his sister would scold him badly.

"Well if you don´t believe me then I will talk to my sister right now" – Kyuhyun said with a threatening tone. He needed to get rid of the annoying receptionist and help Siwon once and for all.

"Ok, ok…I will let Mr. Choi take Minho with him but he has to sign the exit paper first. It is your responsibility, Mr. Cho!" – Jane said knowing that if Kyuhyun talked to his sister, she would be in trouble again.

"Sign the paper and I will take you with Minho now" – Kyuhyun offered with a clumsy smile. He was still nervous having Siwon so close after long years.

"Thank you" – Siwon said giving him the most beautiful dimpled smile that he still remembers with details. That smile that he still dreams with.

After Siwon signed the paper, he followed Kyuhyun through the hall. Kyuhyun felt the sweat over his body because of his extreme nervousness. All the insecurities came to his mind when he compared himself with Siwon. He was dressing so informal and even wearing an ugly blue apron with his name on it meanwhile Siwon was dressed in a perfect suit from famous designers and impeccably combed with style. Again, they were not compatible…

They walked in silence but an awkward sensation was in the air…

"Here you have Mihno" – Kyuhyun finally said breaking the silence between them.

Minho was playing with toy cars quietly in the playground still being watched by Taemin from afar. The annoying kid was trying to crash his toy car with Minho´s so this way begin a fight again.

Luckily they arrived on time.

 _Remember to talk to your sister about Taemin, Kyuhyun-ah!_ He said to himself internally. He shouldn´t forget that important issue.

"Thank you again" – Siwon said to Kyuhyun and walked towards his nephew Minho not before turning around and take a look on Kyuhyun from head to toes. Action that paralyzed Kyuhyun in the place. His feet didn´t move and his body didn´t react. He stopped breathing and electric shocks ran through his body with those beautiful and captivating eyes on him.

When he was about to collapse with that sensual gaze from the handsome man, Siwon smiled at him and said:

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Cho Kyuhyun"

And that was all. Those words ended up killing him completely. Every word pronounced by Siwon melted his heart.

Siwon disappeared from his sight going for Minho and Kyuhyun had to support his body against the wall to avoid collapsing on the floor.

It was too much for his poor heart…

 _Oh! No! No! You can´t fall in love with him again!_ He repeated over and over again in his head.

He had wasted many years at school sighing for him and loving him in secret. He didn´t want to live that again.

After all, Siwon would never look at him with the same eyes than Kyuhyun does. There was no way that Siwon could be interested in someone like him…a looser that can´t keep a job for so long…

 **CHAPTER TWO**

It was already evening when Siwon left Minho with his sister and returned to his house. He was really exhausted after a tiring day at work. All he wanted was a hot shower and his bed for resting.

On his way to his house, Siwon couldn´t help but think about Kyuhyun. After long years of not seeing him around, it was great to see him again…looking even more beautiful than he could remember.

All about that boy captivated him since the moment he laid his eyes on him. His beautiful brown eyes, those plump and meaty lips that always tempted him, his brown messy hair that always made him look sensual…all of him was captivating indeed.

A smile came to his lips remembering how his life changed after he saw Kyuhyun for the first time at school…

 **Flashback**

" _How I hate the first day of classes!" – his friend Hyukjae exclaimed on the table where he and some other athletes were having lunch at the cafeteria of their Secondary school._

" _Come on! Bear it, monkey…this year will be great just one year and we all will be graduated" – Donghae said trying to comfort his friend._

" _But school is too hard" – Hyukjae said and sighed in frustration._

" _Don´t worry, monkey…I will let you copying me all the time!" – Donghae teased his friend and everybody laughed in the table. They always enjoyed teasing at Hyukjae for that. He loved playing sports but not studying._

 _Siwon watched his friends and laughed too. He loved to spend time with them even though all of them were too different. They loved sports and were very good at them but they didn´t get good grades in their exams._

 _All of them came from rich families that were expecting their sons to become CEO from their companies and be on charge of their family business someday._

 _His family was also very rich, even more than his friends´s._

 _He got on well with his friends because all of them were gays, some of them had been judged by their other friends and people that´s why that small group of athletes was always together. United they made the force._

 _None of them had said their secret to their families or other friends. Just they knew it. Some of them dated girls in order not to arouse suspicions. Even he did it before dating Liu, the most beautiful girl at school. She was perfect to cover up his sexual orientation, when he couldn´t bear it anymore he broke with her all of sudden making the girl suffer for a long time. After all, Liu had truly fell in love with him._

 _Every time he remembers that, his heart hurts. He never wanted to cause her pain._

 _During summer, Siwon had confessed his sexual preference to his parents and they had accepted it comprehensibly. He felt lucky to have the family he had but he knew that most of his friends weren´t as lucky as him._

 _Siwon couldn´t stop laughing at his friends´s jokes about Hyukjae. The environment on the table was very nice and comfortable. He loved to have lunch with them every time._

 _Suddenly Donghae got close to him and whispered something in his ear._

" _Don´t look now but I think you have a little admirer from the opposite table"_

 _Siwon couldn´t help but look at the opposite table and saw a little boy staring at him with his chin supported on his hands._

 _He immediately felt shivers down his spine when he saw those beautiful brown eyes staring at him sweetly and with devotion._

 _There was no doubt that the boy was looking at_ _ **him**_ _and not his friends, his intense look was directly to Siwon._

" _Wow…the little boy is cute and I can guess that he is crazy about you, Siwon…just look at the way he is drooling over you!" – Donghae said teasing Siwon._

" _He is too young for me" – Siwon blurted out sighing with frustration._

" _Just two or three years older than him…it is not too much, Masi" – Hyukjae added. He had heard his conversation with Donghae and he had also noticed the little boy´s intense gaze on his friend Siwon._

" _What is his name?" – Siwon asked all of a sudden. He felt attracted to that little boy somehow._

" _I have no idea" – Donghae and Hyukjae said at unison._

 _One of his friends who were at the other side of the table and who had noticed the situation between Siwon and the little boy said:_

" _I think it is Kyuhyun. Our families used to make barbecues and share together but that was years ago. That boy was very weird and lonely. He just spent his time playing videos games…that´s all he did since a child"_

 _When Siwon saw Kyuhyun widening his eyes in shock, he knew he had the attention from the boy. He could feel the boy´s nervousness from his table. It was adorable to see how much his presence affected the little boy. Siwon felt flattered with the cute boy´s attention._

 _Siwon could see how the boy was blushing hard when he caught him staring at him. It was the most beautiful thing that had happened to him so he couldn´t help but smile at the cute boy showing his deep dimples._

 _He couldn´t breathe when he saw the boy smiling at him back. His smile was so beautiful that seemed to light up the whole place._

 _He gulped and felt his heart beating like crazy inside his chest._

 _But when he was enjoying one of his best moments in his life, Kyuhyun broke the connection and stood up from the table followed by a weird boy. Unfortunately, Kyuhyun never turned around to see Siwon again. That action made Siwon´s heart feel disappointed somehow._

 _When Kyuhyun disappeared from his sight, Siwon came back to reality. The cute boy was too young for him even though he was the hottest boy he has ever seen before, Kyuhyun was out of his league._

 **End of the flashback**

The sound of his stomach rumbling broke his thoughts about Kyuhyun and brought him to the reality.

Before getting home, he needed to go for something to eat urgently. He had lots of food in his house but he felt like eating pizza all of a sudden. Fast food was not the best for his perfect body but once in a while, he loved eating pizza, hot-dogs and hamburgers with lots of mayonnaise.

He decided to stop by a pizza shop that he saw on his way home and parked his car outside.

When he was ordering for the pizza, he heard a man teasing someone next to him.

"Oh! You really need to stop eating pizza, Kyuhyun or your butt will grow even bigger" – the man said and laughed hard.

 _Kyuhyun?_

Siwon heard that name and immediately turned around to see the people behind him.

He felt his heartbeats going crazy when he met Kyuhyun´s eyes once more. The cute man was eating a piece of pizza apparently in secret. It was adorable to see him eating with a smile on his face. He seemed he was enjoying the food in his mouth but unfortunately, Kyuhyun changed his expression when he met Siwon´s eyes.

Kyuhyun dropped the rest of pizza on the floor and widened his eyes in awe. His mouth was a big O. He was shocked to see his crush in front of him again twice this day. He couldn´t believe it.

Siwon was fascinated with this new chance of meeting Kyuhyun again. He had always wanted to know more about him but he never felt the courage to talk to him before.

Now after nine years, he wouldn´t let this new chance go so easily. He was willing to give the first step if necessary.

Siwon watched Kyuhyun from head to toes making the boy feel shivers down his spine once more in the same way when he met him earlier in the kindergarten. Kyuhyun was not wearing the awful blue apron but a green shirt that stood out his beautiful milky skin and a tempting and kissable neck.

Siwon couldn´t help but walk closer to Kyuhyun without hesitation. He loved to see the boy blushing like a tomato. He always enjoyed seeing the effect he caused on Kyuhyun every time the boy looked at him at school.

"Hi" – Kyuhyun exclaimed shyly.

"Hi…I never thought I would meet you twice today in all of these years that we never bumped into each other before"

"Y-yeah…it´s i-incredible" – Kyuhyun couldn´t help but stuttering. Siwon´s proximity was overwhelming. He couldn´t believe how lucky he was for meeting him twice today even though the circumstances were not the best.

"You were not going to eat all of that pizza, right?" – Siwon said trying to tease the boy and make him feel a little bit more comfortable since the boy was nervous and shy with his presence.

"I always eat this in the evenings here and I have never gotten sick" – Kyuhyun said giving him the most beautiful smile in the world.

Dammit! He was screwed up…that smile changed his world again. A smile that made him forget everything around, the smile he fell in love with at school.

When they were at school, Siwon never thought going after Kyuhyun because the boy was younger than him but now that both are adults, that age gap was not the big deal.

He needed to do something to spend more time with Kyuhyun. It was now or never…

"I can´t let you eat that all the time…let me invite you a real dinner now…what do you think? At least, let me thank you for having helped me in the kindergarten"

Kyuhyun couldn´t believe what he was hearing…was he hearing right? His crush was inviting him for a dinner…just the two of them…

Siwon was afraid of Kyuhyun´s reply because the boy still seemed to be in shock, speechless.

It was written all over his face…he was so cute.

When he thought that Kyuhyun would reject his invitation and was ready to turn around and leave, Kyuhyun opened his mouth to say:

"It sounds great"

Siwon smiled widely feeling his heart jumping in his chest.

"Great! Let me cancel the pizza here and let´s go to a restaurant that I´m sure you will love" – he exclaimed very happy.

After Siwon finished the issue, he focused on Kyuhyun who was beside him looking shy.

"Ready?"

"Yes. I´m starving" – Kyuhyun replied smiling shyly. He couldn´t believe yet that he would have a date with his crush right now.

Siwon laughed making Kyuhyun smiled widely.

Once inside Siwon´s car, Kyuhyun took his time in admiring the luxurious car, an Audi R8. He had never been inside a car like that in his life. It was beautiful and perfect…the same than his owner.

Suddenly he saw some books about Laws and some papers from Siwon´s cases. He had them there because he needed them in his house. He was working in a very hard case lately.

"Are you a lawyer?" – Kyuhyun asked with awe.

"Yes"

Wow…he knew that Siwon was someone important and successful the moment he saw him in the kindergarten. He always knew that the handsome man was not only a pretty face but very smart. He knew that Siwon would go far in life.

"What kind of lawyer?"

"Penal…and before you ask. Yes, sometimes I defend the bad guys" – Siwon teased a bit showing his good mood.

Kyuhyun smiled.

"I am a teacher…well at least that is what I was before I was fired some weeks ago and ended up in my sister´s kindergarten"

"Oh…I´m sorry"

"No. Don´t be…I hadn´t had good luck lately but it is not so bad working in the kindergarten after all"

"I´m sure you will find a job in a great school soon. Don´t give up" – Siwon said and unconsciously touching Kyuhyun´s thigh.

Kyuhyun startled with the slight touch and felt his body burning.

Siwon realized the effect of his move on Kyuhyun and removed the hand quickly. He didn´t want Kyuhyun to think that he was taking advantage of the situation.

After some seconds, Kyuhyun felt the courage to face Siwon again and said:

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Did you really mean when you said you remembered me at the kindergarten?"

"Of course, I remembered you! What makes you think the opposite?"

"Well…we never had a proper conversation before. We exchanged some few greeting words when we bumped into each other at school. You had your group of friends and I was younger than you. I just supposed that a nerd like me would never catch your attention…you were so popular and the most handsome" – Kyuhyun explained playing with the hem of his shirt. He was nervous.

Siwon chuckled with Kyuhyun´s compliment and struggled with the idea of telling the truth to him but after all these years he owed it to him.

"Kyuhyun, I was always aware of you at school"

"…"

The boy was speechless feeling goosebumps all over his skin. Was that a kind of confession? No, it couldn´t be…it was too much perfect to be real.

Siwon noticed that Kyuhyun couldn´t believe his words so he tried something else.

"You used to wear a green t-shirt with a smiley face in the front and the phrase _life is a game_ in the back part all the time"

Kyuhyun widened his eyes in surprise. He couldn´t believe that his crush had noticed him for real…especially all the details on his favorite t-shirt.

"M-my sister gave it to m-me" – he replied stuttering.

"Do you believe me now?" – Siwon asked caressing Kyuhyun´s thigh again softly sending him electric shocks through the whole leg.

The warmth from the boy´s thigh was making Siwon´s body burn. He wanted to touch more than the thigh but he didn´t want to scare the boy…he needed to go slow with him because Kyuhyun was not just a one night-stand for him.

"Y-yes…but it surprises me that you had noticed me" – he said and bit his lip when he looked at Siwon´s hand caressing his thigh gently. It felt so good.

"I always looked at you, Kyuhyun…all the time"

Siwon had decided to confess all.

"Then why you never got close to me and said a word?…for God´s sake! We never exchanged more than few words with each other" – the boy reproached.

"Because I was older than you and I didn´t know that you were gay like me"

"And what about now?" – Kyuhyun asked with hope.

"Now, there´s no excuse that impedes me to know you more…that is what I want the most right now"

Kyuhyun´s head was spinning while he repeated the words from Siwon over and over again. The fact that his crush confessed to have an attraction towards him seemed to be a dream come true.

"Really?" – Kyuhyun asked still in awe.

"Yes! That is the truth. This is the way I feel right now"

Kyuhyun was damn happy…after nine years sighing for Siwon, now he was alone with him and both had mutual feelings, even Siwon was caressing his thigh seductively. He felt his member twitch in anticipation. His body was burning for his touch and he wanted more.

He could noticed Siwon´s bulge in his pants, fact that made him arouse even more. Both were getting hot and wanted the same.

Siwon felt nervous and started the car, they needed to get to the restaurant or he would take the boy right there in the car.

During the way to the restaurant, Siwon focused on the road but talking to Kyuhyun about the years that they were separated from each other. It was nice to know more about each other. It was a good way to break the sexual tension in a way. They would have time later to continue flirting.

When they got off the car, Siwon caressed Kyuhyun´s cheek softly and said:

"I´m so happy of meeting you again"

Kyuhyun smiled and caressed Siwon´s hand in reply.

"Me too…very happy"

Both entered the luxurious restaurant and a beautiful tall woman got close to greet Siwon in a very friendly and daring way. The woman seemed to know him.

She looked very elegant. One of her hands was caressing Siwon´s neck. Kyuhyun was giving a death glare to her. He felt jealous…and now he had the right to feel himself like that because he knew that his crush corresponded his feelings.

The woman whispered something in Siwon´s ear and left.

Both sat by the window where you could see the whole city from there. It was such a beautiful view.

"Do you know that woman?" – Kyuhyun blurted out with a frowned expression.

Siwon widened his eyes in awe. Was his Kyuhyun jealous? That thought was making him chuckle. He felt happy.

"Yes. I used to date her at school. Her name is Liu. She was my girlfriend…well the only girlfriend I had in my life. I´m not into girls, you know. She is the owner of this restaurant. I come here often. She offered me this table"

"Ohh" – Kyuhyun could only say.

Of course, he remembered that girl. He was jealous of her all the time at school. He envied her for dating Siwon and having his attention.

"I still meet her…and my friends Donghae and Hyukjae"

Kyuhyun frowned again.

"Hey! It´s not what you think…I mean we are just friends. She knows that I´m gay"

Kyuhyun relaxed his face this time and nodded. But he couldn´t help but play with the menu in his hands. The situation was awkward somehow.

"Are you still nervous around me after my confession?" – Siwon asked noticing how Kyuhyun was uncomfortable.

"No…well…yes…It is just that I have you so close for the first time knowing that we feel attracted to each other that I feel stupid and clumsy. I don´t know how to act in front of you…I´m afraid of saying just nonsense and disappointing you"

"You are doing fine, believe me. Trust in you…and in me" – Siwon comforted Kyuhyun caressing his hand over the table making Kyuhyun smile sweetly.

With just one touch, Siwon had made Kyuhyun´s body react immediately, making his erected member painful inside his pants.

 _Oh God! Don´t make me wake up from this beautiful dream!_ Kyuhyun repeated internally.

Finally, he had his crush where he always wanted and dreamt before…by his side touching his skin and devouring him with his eyes…

 **CHAPTER THREE**

They had been talking all the time during the dinner to know more about them. Both with smiles on their faces.

Both still assimilating the idea of having met twice a day after long nine years. What a waste of time for both since then!

"I can´t believe that I have been waiting for this moment for so many years since our Secondary… you with me in a date holding my hand…it is a dream come true" – Kyuhyun confessed with blushing cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yes. I fell in love with you the first time I laid my eyes on you at the school cafeteria"

Kyuhyun felt his cheeks red like a tomato after his new confession and averted his eyes from the handsome man.

Siwon held Kyuhyun´s chin and obliged him to meet his eyes again.

"Look at me, Kyuhyun…you were not the only one in love there. I also spent my last year fallen in love with you"

Kyuhyun chuckled with the confession but he couldn´t understand why Siwon never did a move on him before.

"Then why you never got close to me?"

"I thought you weren´t ready yet…and because I was much older than you"

"For God´s sake, Siwon! You are just three years older than me! That means nothing for me…I was always ready for you. If you only…"

"Shhh…don´t say anymore, Kyuhyun. Maybe it was my fault or maybe not. We have lost many years but I promise you to compensate all this time without me. I really mean it"

Kyuhyun stood up from his chair and went to sit by Siwon´s side. He didn´t lose time in holding his hand and plant a soft kiss on it. He cared a shit if the restaurant was full of elegant people.

Siwon entwined his hand with Kyuhyun´s feeling the warmth from the boy causing electric shocks through his body.

"Oh God! I have waited nine long years for this moment" – Siwon said watching their hands entwined. They fitted perfectly.

Siwon lifted his head and stared at the boy who was looking at him with love and happiness. No doubt that Kyuhyun loved him with devotion even through these nine years…the boy never stopped loving him.

He wanted to kiss Kyuhyun but he preferred doing it in a more private place away from judging eyes.

Even when Kyuhyun was dying to be kissed, he understood that Siwon wanted to do it not in the restaurant full of people so he came back to his chair and both finished the dinner but still holding their hands like lovers.

Once they ended the dinner, they walked to Siwon´s car in silence. Both nervous about what was going to happen next between them. Before starting the car, Siwon held Kyuhyun´s hand again and it was his turn to kiss it now like a charming prince making the boy´s heart melt with the action.

"Are you happy?" – Siwon asked all of a sudden knowing that it was a stupid question after confessing their mutual feelings but he wanted to hear it from the boy.

"Ye…." – Kyuhyun couldn´t finish his answer because Siwon took his mouth with a soft kiss.

Even when the kiss was soft let Kyuhyun out of breath. He immediately closed his eyes begging for Siwon to deepen their kiss. His heart and mind was a mess of emotions, all of them kept deep in his heart during these years.

Kyuhyun felt the tip of Siwon´s tongue waiting for entering inside his mouth so he didn´t lose time and opened it a bit to let the wet muscle invade his hot cavern and start a tongue dance in the most passionate kiss he has ever had in his life.

Of course, Kyuhyun had kissed before and even had sex with few men before but none of them were special for him. He never fell in love with anyone during these years. His heart already belonged to Siwon from Secondary school. He must admit that he struggled with his own feelings towards Siwon all these years trying to forget him but at the end he could never get him rid of his head.

Both continued kissing passionate for a while feeling their bodies shake in anticipation and pleasure. The kiss was passionate but very romantic and soft at the same time. It was not too long but it was enough to let them out of breath and made them pant hard against their mouths.

"Wow" – it was all Kyuhyun could say after the amazing kiss. He still felt his lips tingling by the intense kiss.

"I´m glad you like it because I want to do it often from now on" – Siwon said caressing the boy´s cheek gently with his thumb.

"I hope not only kisses…" – Kyuhyun teased the man.

"I wanted to go slow with you, Kyuhyun…"

"Ohh" – Kyuhyun muttered, feeling disappointed.

"But now I understand that I can´t go slow with you…both waited too much time for this…I want it all now"

Kyuhyun smiled once more with Siwon´s words. His hope came back again. He couldn´t wait any longer either…it had been too much time dreaming with his crush and now that he had him, he wanted to go all the way with him.

"Where do we go now from here?" – Siwon asked a little bit nervous.

Kyuhyun smirked a bit.

"What about your house?" –the boy blurted out making Siwon widened his eyes in awe.

But what made him feel even more surprised was to feel Kyuhyun´s soft kisses on his neck. The boy had gotten close to the sexy man all of a sudden kissing his neck very softly sending shivers down his spine.

"Where is the shy boy I met at Secondary school?" – Siwon teased the daring Kyuhyun. This man was a box of surprises but he loved that side of the boy.

"I grew up. Now I´m not afraid of going after what I want" – Kyuhyun replied with self-confidence.

"Really?" – Siwon asked with awe but happiness at the same time.

"Yes. I need you in my life now…what about you, Siwon?"

"Kyuhyun…now that I met you again and we confessed to each other, I won´t let you go ever from my life… - Siwon caressed the boy´s cheeks with his thumbs gently and added – you are the most attractive man I have ever met in my life"

Kyuhyun giggled feeling his heart melting with the sexy man´s words.

"I love to hear it from you. It makes me happy even though I know that is not true. I´m not as much attractive as you…you are so handsome"

"Since the first time I saw you, you were the most attractive boy in my eyes and still it is…nobody compares to you and let me tell you that I must know it because I have searched everywhere…" – Siwon confessed with a nervous voice.

"Ehh?"

"Well…I mean…I dated some men before but I always felt attracted to men who looked like you, tall, with brown hair and milky skin but none of them were you…I tried to imagine someone like you in your adult version…but it didn´t work out"

Kyuhyun smiled and caressed Siwon´s cheek.

"I didn´t work out for me either…I tried to move on but I couldn´t. That´s why I only had sporadic relationships nothing really serious with any of them because I could never forget you and take you out of my heart"

Siwon smiled and kissed the boy´s forehead gently enjoying crush´s words. Well Kyuhyun was not his crush anymore. He had become in someone real in his life. He couldn´t be happier than this so he would be crazy if he let the boy go of his life this time. He was more than sure that both were meant to be together.

On their way to Siwon´s house, Kyuhyun couldn´t stop thinking about the conversation during the dinner. He couldn´t believe yet that Siwon also liked him from Secondary. But how? Even though he tried to think over and over again for one clue from Siwon in the past but nothing came to his mind…few words and conversations they shared in the past.

But…there was one time where they had a conversation but it was an embarrassing moment for Kyuhyun.

 **Flashback**

 _Everybody was crazy organizing the Festival of the school in which every club should participate._

 _Teachers had decided to present a super show with a band of students and some dancing performances. Of course, there would be a lot of more different performances such as roleplays and others more but the main attraction would be the students band._

 _Changmin decided to participate and tried all he could to convince Kyuhyun to get in as well._

 _Changmin was chosen as the drummer of the band since he played as hobby and he did it very well._

 _Kyuhyun didn´t want to get in. He denied many times saying that he had no talents but playing video games and win all the time but nobody knew he had his special talents such as playing keyboards and singing. But those hobbies were always hidden for the rest. Nobody knew he could play an instrument and sing, just his family._

 _When he found out that Siwon had also joined to the production and he was chosen for singing and dancing, Kyuhyun didn´t hesitate twice and decided to participate too. It was a great chance to see and meet his crush more often._

 _As he knew, he was chosen for playing the keyboard which makes Changmin very happy since both would be part of the band._

 _During many rehearsals, Kyuhyun couldn´t focus on his own work because he spent hours and hours watching Siwon dancing and singing. His crush had the most sensual voice he has heard before._

 _Just with listening to Siwon´s voice made him forget that he was surrounded by people. The two only people in the rehearsal were his crush and him._

 _Siwon looked so hot when he danced with drop of sweat all over his face and perfect body. Kyuhyun was dying to go to him and wipe his sweat or take him some cold drink but he never felt the courage to do that._

 _The image of a sweaty Siwon or even his sensual voice made him have an erection with all the people there. He always thanked that the place on the stage was dark enough to hide his erection and avoid his biggest and most embarrassing moment of his life._

 _There was no doubt now. Kyuhyun knew he was gay. He didn´t feel attracted by girls. Siwon was all he had in his mind and heart during the day and nights._

 _Kyuhyun drroled over the place every time his crush had to sing while the band played. He always lost the rhythm of the music when he focused on Siwon´s voice. He was scolded many times by the director but he couldn´t help it because all he had in his mind was Siwon._

 _He remembers that many times when the band had to repeat the song because of his fault, Siwon met his eyes and smiled at him sweetly. He was the one who didn´t give him a death glare. The moment he saw Siwon´s beautiful smile, let him out of breath and he couldn´t continue thinking anymore._

 _He behaved like a clumsy boy but having his crush so sexy and close to him was a chance he couldn´t let it go even though many people advised to leave the band for his mistakes when he played the keyboard but he was not willing to quit._

 _If Siwon had joined, he needed to be there too._

 _In one of the last rehearsals before the festival, Kyuhyun decided to stay till late on the stage in order to practice the songs in his keyboard. He realized that many people was judging him and he didn´t want to disappoint them…or Siwon with his bad performance._

 _He stayed alone on stage paying the song that Siwon sang. He had memorized every word of that song because all he saw and heard was Siwon during the rehearsals. Also because Siwon´s voice was so sensual that made him feel goosebumps all over his skin._

 _He closed his eyes and played his keyboard while he sang Siwon´s song imagining that it was Siwon who sang it for him._

 _When he ended the song, he heard someone clapping loud front the seats. He scared like hell and opened his eyes._

 _He paralyzed in the place when he realized that the person was no other than his crush who was smiling and clapping._

 _Terrified for having stolen Siwon´s song, he wanted to dig a hole in the floor and hide forever._

 _He felt his cheeks blushing like a tomato and his heart going crazy for being caught by his crush but there was no pace to run away…he needed to face him._

" _You do it very well…even better than me" – his crush said giving him the most beautiful dimpled smile that of course made him gulp and blink a couple of times._

 _Was he complimenting Kyuhyun?_

" _Really?" – the shy boy whispered in disbelief._

" _Absolutely. You should have been chosen for the main singer not me" – his crush said laughing._

 _Kyuhyun smiled feeling his heartbeats going crazy by his crush´s words. Yes, he was complimented him…_

" _T-thank y-you" – he muttered in a soft voice._

 _Then Siwon stood up from the seat and gave some steps closer to the stage. This was the moment that Kyuhyun felt like fainting. He felt his legs and hands shaking by the nervousness…so much that he stepped back and made some decorations of the stage fall down on the floor._

 _Damn! He always had to do stupid thing and behaved like a clumsy boy in front of his crush._

 _You are a big looser, Kyuhyun! He repeated to himself because of his clumsy actions._

 _Oh! No! Siwon was going up the stairs! Kyuhyun couldn´t feel more stupid than this. His hands were sweating and he was paralyzed. His feet didn´t move. What should he do now?_

 _He saw Siwon getting close to him and helped to lift the things that he had dropped on the floor._

" _I will help, don´t worry" – his crush said giving him a warm smile._

 _Is he from another planet?_

 _They had never been so close before._

 _When Siwon lifted everything, he gave Kyuhyun´s schoolbag that had fallen next to him._

" _This is yours" – the sexy athlete._

 _Kyuhyun took his schoolbag and put it on immediately._

 _The shy boy held his breath by the overwhelming attraction he felt for the handsome athlete. He struggled with his own feeling to appear on his face because he didn´t want Siwon to figure it out._

 _His crush probably would be disgusted to know that a plain gay boy like him felt an attraction towards him._

 _He wouldn´t be able to bear his rejection._

" _You have a great talent, your voice is better than mine" – his crush whispered in order to break the awkward moment._

" _No way!...Nobody is better than you! – Kyuhyun exclaimed with devotion but then he changed his expression when he realized about his words – I mean…well…the song is made for you, your voice is better for it"_

" _You don´t give yourself enough credits, Kyuhyun"_

 _Kyuhyun widened his eyes like big plates hearing his crush´s words. He never imagined that his crush knew that he existed and even his name._

 _He felt so nervous than again he screwed up letting his microphone drop on the floor._

 _Siwon picked it up and took one of Kyuhyun´s hands to grab it._

 _Oh my God! He had always wondered how it would feel to hold his crush´s hands and now that it was happening he was paralyzed again, speechless._

 _The slight touch sent electric shocks over his body, feeling about to faint at any time._

 _The sensation was amazing, his skin so soft and warm. Kyuhyun wanted to freeze the time right there and hold is hand forever._

 _Siwon lowered his gaze and met Kyuhyun´s eyes. The boy was shaking and he could see a mixture of fear and happiness. It was strange._

 _For a moment both stayed trapped in their gazes._

 _Suddenly his crush leans closer to Kyuhyun and for a moment, Kyuhyun thought that his crush was going to kiss him._

 _But the wonderful moment was ruined by a door slam._

 _Both startled and focused on the door._

 _It was Changmin._

 _The weird boy was entering the stage with a confusing look._

" _Oh! Finally, I found you, Kyuhyun!" – Changmin said smiling widely._

 _No! No! Why did he have to appear just now and ruin the only moment I have had with my crush so close! Why?!_

 _Siwon moved aside reluctantly and stared at Kyuhyun._

" _I have to go now" – his crush said and left the stage._

 _Kyuhyun watched him till he disappeared from his sight sighing deeply. Gosh! His crush was so handsome even when he walked._

 _Then he focused on Changmin killing him with his gaze._

 _I will never have a chance to be bear my crush like this anymore! He repeated to himself._

 _He didn´t know if he should cry or laugh at that._

 _ **End of the flashback**_

He came to reality when he felt that Siwon stopped the car. They had arrived to Siwon´s house. It was huge and very elegant.

His body felt excited and nervous at the same time. It was a dream come true to be with Siwon finally.

Both walked side by side to the main door in silence when suddenly Siwon held one of Kyuhyun´s hands and entwined them.

Both stared at their hands and smiled at each other while they kept on walking towards the door…like real lovers sharing the same emotions and feelings for each other.

 **CHAPTER FOUR (M) (THE END)**

When Siwon opened the door, he grabbed Kyuhyun´s front part of his shirt, pushing him inside and against the wall. He didn´t lose any time in devouring his lips in a passionate kiss, and roaming his hands all over the boy´s body till squeezing his ass over the jeans.

Both were too horny after these nine years separated. There was no way they could be shy or wait for any longer in order to satisfy their desires and fantasies.

They wanted it all, without inhibitions or feeling shy. If they needed to go daring and wild in their actions, they would surely do it, without any regrets because they had fallen in love deep with each other.

When they broke the kiss for breathing, Kyuhyun then took a look on the house and said:

"Wow…beautiful house!"

"Glad you like it because I want to take you in every part of it" – Siwon whispered in a naughty tone making the boy smirk.

"It sounds great for me – then he leaned closer and whispered in Siwon´s ear – can´t wait for that"

Siwon felt his cock growing bigger with that since the boy´s voice had that effect on his body…and heart.

"Where do you want to start?" – Siwon asked kissing the boy´s neck erotically.

Kyuhyun moaned loud when he felt the addictive pleasure that his crush was giving to him. He still couldn´t believe he was going to have sex with his crush once and for all after many years fantasizing with him in very wet dreams.

"What about the sofa first?" – Kyuhyun muttered sensually.

Siwon groaned and took the boy to the closest sofa of his house. Fortunately it was big and comfortable, ready for letting their passion out freely.

Kyuhyun started to undress slowly making Siwon widen his eyes in lust and desperation.

Kyuhyun knew what he was doing, he knew he was sick of waiting for his crush so he was not going to be shy. After all he was not a virgin. He has had sex before and knows how to satisfy a man´s body and give him pleasure too.

When Kyuhyun was fully naked, he sat on the sofa slowly and slightly spread his legs in a naughty way and invitation for Siwon.

Siwon gulped feeling his body burn in desire. The boy´s body was perfection everywhere.

"You are so attractive, Kyuhyun"

"Mmm…I don´t think so, I´m just a plain boy. A very boring one indeed"

"Believe me, you are NOT plain and boring…all of you is beautiful and addictive"

Kyuhyun smiled widely with Siwon´s words. This man knew how to turn him on even more with just words.

"Get undressed right now, please" – the boy commanded.

Siwon smirked and nodded, he couldn´t wait either for feeling the boy.

Kyuhyun widened his eyes when he saw Siwon´s body for the first time. He knew he had a great and muscular body but it was the first time he could see his body so close and even he would have the chance to touch it and feel it deep inside him.

Siwon threw his clothes all over the place getting fully naked too. Kyuhyun was devouring him with his eyes. He gulped when he saw the man´s member fully erected and already leaking pre cum.

But siwon was taking his time in admiring the boy´s body on the sofa. The boy´s erotic face was too much to bear, almost taking him to the edge just with watching his boy. However, Kyuhyun was not willing to take it slow and as Siwon didn´t jump over him, he stood up and walked towards the sexy man.

Kyuhyun cupped Siwon´s cheeks and met his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" – he asked full of desire.

Siwon was astonished by this new Kyuhyun. Who might imagine that the shy boy from Secondary would turn into a very daring man. He loved this Kyuhyun even more.

"Never again ask me for kissing me or another thing. If you feel like doing it just do it. I will never be against that. I love this side of you, Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun kissed Siwon´s lips softly at the beginning but soon the kiss turned into a passionate one making them moan against their mouths. They hugged each other tight feeling every curve of their naked bodies. Both moaned loud when they felt their painful erections rubbing against their stomachs.

Siwon pushed the boy over the sofa gently collapsing on top of the sexy boy. Siwon knew that he wouldn´t be cold and distant in bed as he used to be with his ex-lovers because none of them made him feel like Kyuhyun was making him feel right now. None of those men meant something for him because he could never get Kyuhyun out of his head even though he did his best to search men who looked like him, they could never satisfy him.

All about Kyuhyun made him lose his self-control. He would do his best to satisfy Kyuhyun as he always imagined in his wet dreams with him too.

All that he wanted now was to get lost in a raw passion and forget everything around and just enjoy…enjoy of his crush who since this day on he wouldn´t be his crush anymore but his lover, the person he will adore the most in his life, finally his…finally real.

When they broke their intense kiss, Siwon started a trail of wet kisses all over the boy´s body erotically. He kissed every inch of the boy´s milky body with adoration and dedication.

He stroked the boy´s cock softly making Kyuhyun moan loud arching his back in pleasure.

"Moreee…" – Kyuhyun begged feeling like cumming already just with Siwon´s hands on his cock.

Siwon loved Kyuhyun´s erotic face and stroked hard this time but not making the boy cum. He wanted them to cum at the same time so he freed his member and licked Kyuhyun´s hole while the boy was a moan mess under him.

Siwon licked with passion inserting his tongue making Kyuhyun shake on bed. The pleasure was so intense that he had to grab the sheets for support. Then Siwon inserted one finger inside the awaiting hole and soon he added two and a third one.

"It feels so hot and tight" – Siwon said between moans.

He could notice that Kyuhyun was completely ready for his size. Now it was time to connect their bodies with all the passion stored by nine years for each other.

Dammit! The sounds that Kyuhyun made were so exciting and addictive. Siwon could feel his own cock painfully palpitating just with those erotic moans.

He was melting for the boy.

"It has been a while since I had a lover inside" - Kyuhyun whispered between moans.

"If you want we can take things slowly. We can just play right now. That´s all" – Siwon said, worried about hurting the boy with his size.

Kyuhyun shook his head in denial.

"No! I have waited too much for this that I will die if I wait for another single day more…I need you now, Siwon"

Siwon continued thrusting his fingers inside the boy´s hole till he found his sweet spot making him cry with pleasure. Siwon knew that Kyuhyun was ready now.

"Take me now, pleaseee Siwon. I´m about to cum and I don´t want to do it till I feel your cock palpitating inside me"

"Sure?"

"Yes!...and I want it hard and fast. Maybe it makes me see like a whore but I love to be fucked so hard till I can feel it in my ass for days"

Siwon made a big O with his mouth. He didn´t know if he should swear or scream. He loved this side of the boy. Whoahhh! He has always loved hard and fast sex too, but at the same time he didn´t want to hurt Kyuhyun.

Siwon groaned in frustration, he was struggling with going hard with him, and Kyuhyun could notice that.

"Please, I need you" – Kyuhyun begged.

He couldn´t deny after seeing the boy pouting like a baby. He wanted it too but he had thought making love to him first and then fuck him hard and wild but who could he lie to? He couldn´t wait any longer either.

A naked Kyuhyun was so damn tempting for him right now.

He would definitely go hard…

Siwon pulled out his fingers from the boy´s hole and then gave him a passionate kiss, then he kissed his chest and nipples making the boy moan like crazy.

"I love the way you respond to me with just one touch and make those erotic moans"

"Y-yeah but I won´t endure any longer…pleaseee"

Siwon obeyed and placed his cock in Kyuhyun´s entry. He didn´t hesitate and thrusted it all the way in making the boy arch his back and moan loud.

Then Siwon stopped, afraid of having hurt Kyuhyun and giving him time to adjust since they were having sex without condoms or lube. He wanted to bring all those things but Kyuhyun wanted it fast. He didn´t want to wait any longer not even for the proper preparation.

And so does Siwon.

"Move now…harder and faster" – Kyuhyun commanded.

 _Ehhh? What happened with the shy boy I met at Secondary school? The one who used to blush hard every time I saw him? The one who behaved clumsy when we were close? What the hell happened to that shy boy?_ Siwon laughed internally assimilating this new and daring Kyuhyun who was an insatiable boy hungry of him…Wow… he loved that side and made him feel even hornier.

Siwon smiled and started to move deep for then thrusting in and out hard and fast as Kyuhyun wanted.

"Like this? Do you like it" – Siwon asked teasing the boy who was shaking with every hard thrust. He spread Kyuhyun´s legs even wider to deepen the thrusts.

"Y-yeahh…i-it´s perfecttt…" – the boy moaned loud. He was already seeing stars.

"Oh God! You feel so good, Kyuhyun"

Siwon continued thrusting frantically till Kyuhyun couldn´t bear it anymore and exploded in the most intense of the orgasms in his life. He has never felt like this before…he has never felt so much pleasure being fucked by a man…never ever before.

He even couldn´t last too much as he wanted because having sex with the one you truly love was overwhelming and even better having sex with the man you love and having waited for him for nine years was even more special. That´s why his orgasm made him scream so loud that his voice was heard in the whole house. He was so damn happy in ecstasy.

Siwon thrusted a couple of times more and cummed hard inside Kyuhyun filling him with his hot sperm and screaming Kyuhyun´s name. He had to close his eyes while wave by wave of shoots came from his cock…so much that even he wondered when he would stop cumming inside, and it was not that Kyuhyun was complaining but that meant that Siwon had also enjoyed the sex with him too. Both were too horny for each other.

Even after that everything had ended, Siwon couldn´t move yet. He was still trapped in the wonderful sensations of tingling that was produced after the hard sex.

He pulled out reluctantly from Kyuhyun because he knew he couldn´t spend all the time inside the hot boy, and moved aside panting hard. He felt like touching heaven with his hands after having sex with his crush, the only man he felt attracted and fell in love in his life. His dream come true finally.

He smiled widely. How can a man be so happy? There is no comparison to have sex with the person you really love instead of having sex without love.

"Please, tell me that you don´t have to work tomorrow and you will stay the night with me" – Siwon said with a begging tone.

Kyuhyun smiled widely and placed on top of Siwon.

"I have nothing planned for tomorrow so I´m all yours" – the boy whispered between kisses on Siwon´s toned chest.

Siwon felt his cock come alive again with the sensual words from Kyuhyun and the erotic attack on his chest.

"That´s so good because I have a lot of plans for us tonight" – Siwon replied with a smirk on his face, and squeezing the boy´s round ass.

oOo

When Kyuhyun woke up the next morning, he felt the warm sensation of Siwon´s body by his side, still the sensation of their love night. Indeed the handsome man had him hugged from behind tight so possessively. The boy loved that side of his lover. He never imagined he would be with Siwon finally and be possessed by his amazing body.

Kyuhyun felt sore in all his right places that made him remember everything from last night…

After making love on the sofa, Siwon took him in every place of his house: in the kitchen, in the shower and finally in the bedroom where they had multiple rounds.

Kyuhyun couldn´t believe yet that all of this had happened to him. A dream come true. It had been more than wonderful. His fantasies didn´t compare with the reality.

Siwon looked so handsome and in peace while he slept making Kyuhyun sigh in love. Siwon´s mouth was so tempting and beautiful that Kyuhyun couldn´t help but caress every curve of his lips making the man startle and open his eyes slowly.

Siwon looked at him with tenderness and love.

"I was afraid that you could regret about us and leave me" – Siwon said caressing the boy´s cheek.

"I would never have the courage to do that…I´m so in love with you, Siwon"

Kyuhyun realized about what he had said and averted his eyes from Siwon. He didn´t want to rush the things with him.

"Hey…don´t feel shy saying that to me. I feel the same for you. I fell in love with you the first moment I set my eyes on you. You have had my heart since then and nobody had occupied your place"

A little explosion of rage came to Kyuhyun.

"You continued saying that but I can´t believe why you never got close to me before. You never talked to me"

"That's not totally true. Do you remember when you dropped the microphone in the festival rehearsal?"

"Oh! Don´t remember that…it is embarrassing"

"But you looked so beautiful blushing and behaving clumsy in front of me. How could I forget that? All I wanted at that moment was kissing you"

"Ehhh?"

Kyuhyun widened his eyes in surprise. He couldn´t believe what he was hearing. Siwon also wanted to kiss him at that time so it was not his imagination…his crush did want to kiss him for real…

Oh my God!

"But you never talked to me before that! You didn´t even look at me!" – Kyuhyun reproached, feeling hurt.

"That is because someone told me that you were very young to have a relationship at that moment"

"Who?!"

"Your best friend"

"Changmin?"

"Yes"

"What the hell…I never imagined that he took care of me and my love relationships…"

"You are wrong. He took care about you, Kyuhyun, a lot"

"I can´t believe it…"

"Believe it, Kyuhyun. He was always very protective with you. He even faced me after we had a conversation on stage and he caught me about to kiss you"

 **Flashback**

 _Changmin had watched every move from Siwon towards Kyuhyun on stage. He had realized how the sexy athlete looked at Kyuhyun from afar but Kyuhyun never realized about it and he never told him either._

 _Kyuhyun was his only friend at school and he cared about him all the time even though Kyuhyun was not a person very affective with him._

 _Changmin had realized how Kyuhyun watched Siwon and how clumsy he behaved when Siwon was around._

 _So when he caught them on stage with Siwon about to kiss his friend he knew he had to intervene because Kyuhyun was very young for the athlete and Siwon only caused him pain. He even couldn´t concentrate in classes and his passion for video games had decreased considerably._

 _Also Changmin believed that Siwon was a playboy who dated the most beautiful girls at school, especially the girl he liked, Liu. He was jealous in a way._

 _He admired Siwon but he would never let him hurt his friend Kyuhyun even though he knew that Kyuhyun was not into girls because he never saw him dating any of them since he drooled over Siwon all the time being too obvious in front of him._

 _Changmin said goodbye to Kyuhyun after catching him with Siwon on stage and then he went for Siwon. Luckily, Siwon had come back to the stage. He was stood up at the same place he was about to kiss Kyuhyun. He had his eyes closed. He seemed to be remembering his moment with Kyuhyun earlier. He even was smiling!_

" _I need to talk to you Siwon" – Changmin said breaking Siwon´s thoughts. The athlete startled when he heard that voice and opened his eyes and faced Changmin._

 _Siwon knew who he was and in many occasions he had caught him watching Kyuhyun._

 _Siwon was surprised and nodded._

" _Do you like Kyuhyun, right?" – he blurted out right to the point._

 _Siwon widened his eyes for the direct question and stayed speechless._

 _Changmin as he noticed that Siwon was in shock, he added:_

" _I have caught you many times staring at my friend. He is a good boy but definitely you are not for him, you are out of his league"_

" _Why? What is the problem?"_

" _He is not ready for this. He is very young and vulnerable for you. You are a playboy. I have seen you dating girls. So now are you into boys?"_

" _That doesn´t concern you"_

" _He will surely suffer when you leave the school for going to College. You two are totally different…I won´t let you play with him"_

 _Siwon had a mixture of feelings in his head. He knew that many people would talk about Kyuhyun in a bad way if they saw them together…but he would never play with him._

 _He understood that his weird friend took care of him like this but what should he do?_

 _Changmin continued while Siwon listened carefully._

" _You have a group of friends who support you all the time but Kyuhyun doesn´t have friends. He only has me here. It´s enough that he has to bear the bullying because he is short and shy every day. He is not strong enough like you to face all of that…not yet. Just stay away from him and let him grow up"_

" _Changmin…"_

" _Please Siwon, you are a very smart guy. I admire you for that so surely you will understand what I mean, right?"_

 _Siwon closed his eyes and touched his chest, his heart was aching. In a certain way, his friend was right…Why was Kyuhyun so young?!_

 _Dammit!_

 _In spite that it was so hard to do it, he knew he was right and had to leave Kyuhyun alone and let him be. He needed to grow up in a way and realize about things in life…be more tolerable and strong…defend himself from others, have more friends maybe…who knows but something was certain: he will not watch him again or look for him because he didn´t want to interfere with his life like this._

 **End of the flashback**

When Siwon ended the explanation, he found Kyuhyun crying.

"Did Changmin say all of that about me?"

"Yes. He cared about you a lot, Kyuhyun"

"But I never told him that I liked you…and he never told me that you felt the same way than me…how could he hide it from me?!"

"Don´t blame him"

"But I never realized about it…he was the only friend I made there but I didn´t trust him all my things…he behaved weird sometimes"

"After thinking it many times, I realized he had a point and I decided to move on…but I never stopped loving you"

"Really?...that Changmin!…I will have to talk to him seriously when I see him again"

"Do you two still keep in touch?"

"Not really, he lives in Japan right now but when he comes to Korea, he still visits me"

"Ohh…don´t get angry with him"

"I should be very angry for what he did…he had no right"

"Give him another chance ok…we were not ready at that moment but now we are together and we won´t separate from each other…never again"

Siwon wiped Kyuhyun´s tears from his cheeks and kissed them gently.

"Are we ready now?" – Kyuhyun asked shyly.

"Of course, we are! You are the most important person in my life since school and I am not willing to let you go this time. We were meant to be together sooner or later"

Kyuhyun nodded and jumped in Siwon´s arms hugging him tight.

Siwon searched Kyuhyun´s mouth and gave him a long passionate kiss that let them out of breath and panting hard.

While Kyuhyun got lost in the sensation of Siwon´s kiss, he realized that sometimes in life for the better things, it´s worth to wait.

oOo

Months later…

"Oh I can´t believe that Kyuhyun is teaching in Sapphire High School!" – Siwon exclaimed happily when he admired the picture of his lover he had on his desk. Kyuhyun was in his classroom smiling widely. He looked so beautiful. The hottest teacher ever!

He always knew that his lover would get a better job in a school instead of working in a kindergarten surrounded by noisy kids. Even though thanks to that place they had met each other again but definitely that was not a place for Kyuhyun.

He was so happy when his lover got the job in the high school. He deserved it.

Siwon invited him for dinner tonight in order to celebrate his job in that place properly since as Kyuhyun had a lot of job at the high school, he didn´t want to interrupt him with parties outside. They always had their private celebrations at home which always ended in passionate sex.

Both were home-loving type. They preferred staying at home cuddling and making love recuperating their lost time in Siwon´s house as well as in Kyuhyun´s apartment. There were no complains.

Tonight Siwon would take his lover to a restaurant to celebrate his job at the high school and the three happy months together with a big surprise for his lover.

He smiled again and placed his lover´s pic on his desk and then left his office. He couldn´t wait to see his lover again.

He arrived first to the restaurant and waited for his lover to appear. When Kyuhyun arrived, Siwon couldn´t help but feeling the sensation of thousand butterflies in his stomach. After these three amazing months he still felt shivers down his spine when he saw him. He prayed every day for Kyuhyun never left him. He couldn´t live without him. He was his everything. The other half that completed his life.

"Hi"

"Hi" – Siwon replied a little bit nervous.

Both took a seat and held hands.

"I missed you so badly today" – Siwon said kissing his lover´s hands softly.

"I missed you, my love"

"I have something important that I want to ask you before we have dinner"

"Go on"

Siwon smiled nervously tightening his lover´s hands.

"For me these three months together have been the most amazing and wonderful moments of my life"

"For me too" – Kyuhyun added.

Those words helped Siwon to calm down his nerves.

"I wondered if you would like to live with me from now on"

Kyuhyun widened his eyes in awe and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes! I know we can´t get married legally in Korea but I want you to be more than my lover…I really want to marry you, Kyuhyun. I don´t care the place where we are. If we need to go abroad for getting married then we will do it because I love you and I want you to be part of my life forever" - Siwon said while he took out a silver ring from a little box.

"Please say yes…accept me" – he added letting the boy open-mouthed.

Kyuhyun was in shock assimilating his lover´s proposal, never averting his eyes from the ring.

"Oh my God!" – Kyuhyun exclaimed in happiness. He was so touched that he already felt his eyes teary.

"Is that a yes?" – Siwon asked with confusion.

"Thousand times yes! I love you too. I have always had…of course that I will move in with you and I will be your husband. I can´t wait for that"

Siwon smiled widely and slid the ring on his lover´s finger then Kyuhyun stood up from his chair and jumped over his lover´s arms. Both sealed his engagement with a passionate kiss.

They were so happy that they didn´t care about the people who were in the restaurant till they heard some people applauding. They broke the kiss and looked around. All the people were smiling and applauding them.

They vowed gently happy to be engaged and accepted by others somehow.

Siwon hugged his lover once more kissing his head gently this time thinking that Kyuhyun was all he always imagined and much more, finally he had all in his life…his crush, his lover and his future husband.

 **The end**


End file.
